An Unknown Encounter
by Fura Nagame
Summary: It was a sunny, hot day when Tsurara went missing so suddenly early in the morning because some mysterious guy needed her help and picked her up. Rikuo, Aotabo and Kubinashi went out to look for her around town but she was nowhere to be found.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yo! Fura Nagame here! This is, honestly, my first story, and I can't help but make so much suspense about it since I'm still thinking of what to happen next. I hope to get along well, because I worked up on this about 15 minutes... MY ideas might be somewhat out, but I hope what I'm typing is right.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

**An Unknown Encounter**

Such a sunny day, the sun shines brightly on the town of Ukiyoe, WHAT A REALLY HOT DAY!

"haaahh!" Rikuo, in his human form sighs loudly in complaint while facing in front of the electric fan. "It sure is hot today!"  
"Master, it's summer, so please stop complaining..." Kubinashi, helping Kejouro hang the clothes suggest to his master.  
"By the way, Kubinashi, where is Tsurara? I haven't seen her since I woke up." Rikuo asked.  
"I'm sorry, Master, I haven't seen her too. Well, at first I heard from Aotabo that she went with some guy who seemed to pass by the main house because it seemed as though he needed her very badly." Kubinashi replied. "Well, I'm off now Master. I have to hurry to the kitchen," he said his final words, bowed, then walked away quickly.  
"Some guy, you say? How suspicious..." Rikuo thought to himself.

Later, in the afternoon, Tsurara still didn't come home. Rikuo was so sure she'd come home before lunch since she's the one making it.  
Rikuo, in curiosity, left the Nura main house without another word. But then, followed him was Aotabo and Kubinashi.  
"Master, where are we going?" asked Aotabo  
"We're going to look for Tsurara." Rikuo said with a worried but serious tone.  
Aotabo and Kubinashi remained silent, as though not looking for an argument with their master nor making him mad because of his mood right now.  
They searched for the Yuki-onna for several hours around town, and still they found no one.

Sunset, everything was pointless; nothing and no one can be found. Tsurara wasn't in her district, she wasn't in the mall, not in the park, nowhere.  
"Geez, what was that girl doing?" Kubinashi thought. "Master, it's getting late. Should we head back home now?" he asked. "It's useless; it's getting dark now, Master." Aotabo said.  
"Sometimes I don't know what to do with that girl." Rikuo, with his form changed into his yokai side, said.  
"M-Master?" Aotabo and Kubinashi exclaimed in surprise to see their master transform.  
"Let's look for her overnight. I'm sure... WE'LL DEFINITELY FIND HER." Rikuo said as his smirk appeared on his face.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF EVER THERE IS SOMETHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are! The second chapter of my story!  
I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

Rikuo, Aotabo and Kubinashi went to **First District, **the massive shopping district of town.  
"Master! What brings you in here?" asked Ryota Neko, the yokai running the Bakenekoya in the first district.  
"Tsurara... have you seen her around here?" replied Rikuo.  
"Hmm... Now that I think about it... I think she came here not a long moment ago. She was with some guy who was really attractive... All the girls flirted him, but it seems he paid no attention to them. Except for the Yuki-onna, though." Ryota Neko said with a slightly blushing face.  
"A yokai... that.. is... attractive?" Aotabo questioned himself.  
"I've never heard about him." Kubinashi thought.  
"Fine then, we'll look in there again. Just to check up on where she really is." Rikuo declared.

They went in the Bakenekoya bar and searched for Tsurara and that "attractive yokai".  
Unfortunately, there was no sign of them.  
"Tch! Where could they have gone now?" Aotabo said in anger.  
A group of squealing yokai women went to Rikuo and surrounded him with their love.  
"Kyaaa! It's Rikuo-sama!" they shouted.  
"Ryota Neko, could you stop them from coming to me?" Rikuo exclaimed.  
"Now, now, girls, go back to where you came from. Master isn't interested in you." Ryota Neko said as he brushed the girls off.  
"Let's go. They're nowhere to be found around here." Rikuo said, leaving.

Hours later, still no sign of Tsurara.  
"Where the hell are they?" Rikuo said, clenching his fist with his sword.  
"Y-you are-..." a voice suddenly popped out of nowhere, and it was the voice of Rikuo's childhood friend. The one he saves so often.  
Rikuo, Aotabo and Kubinashi looked at the girl.  
"Isn't that the human girl?" Aotabo shouted in shock of finding out their identities.  
"Kana-chan..." Rikuo smiled at her.  
Knowing Kana, she blushed as to see his handsome but evil face smile at her.  
"M-master, we should retreat!" Kubinashi said as he pulled Rikuo's arm.  
"W-wait!" Kana held Rikuo's hand in an attempt to stop them him from going.  
Rikuo smirked with the thought of bringing her with him. But since they're busy, he told her something. "Kana-chan, you should go back home."  
Kana, in surprise, let go of his hand, and backed away.  
Rikuo and the others disappeared without even counting the seconds.

They went back to the Nura main house, thinking that Tsurara really left them for that guy.  
Upon arrival, Nurarihyon called Rikuo into the meeting room because he wanted to discuss something with him.  
"What is it old man?" Rikuo asked his grandfather.  
"Rikuo, there is someone I need you to help."  
"Help? Who?"  
"Umibouzu, located near the local beach in town."  
"Umibouzu?" Rikuo asked with a curious face. "Who is that Umibouzu?"  
"Umibouzu... is the yokai who got Yuki-onna."  
Rikuo's mouth was wide open when he heard the man who "kidnapped" his loyal servant.  
After that fleeting moment, Rikuo left the mansion quickly with his parade of a hundred demons.  
"This time... I WON'T MISS."Rikuo thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**THID CHAPTER! I'M REALLY SORRY IF I MAKE MY CHAPTERS SO SHORT! I JUST CAN'T POP OUT SO EASILY SINCE I'M JUST STARTING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

Rikuo and his parade arrived in the local beach of Ukiyoe town. He kept on looking around to find that "Umibouzu" yokai to find Tsurara. There were so many huge rocks; the sea was a dark in colour because of the night; the place was so dark that it was like being in the spell of Yosuzume.  
Rikuo's parade also searched everywhere, but there was no sign. They all ended up resting in a beach house after several hours. Everyone was relieved when they saw lights in the beach house. It has been so dark and the night was so long!  
"Master, here." Kejouro said when she served tea to Rikuo. He was locked up out in the balcony of the house trying to search Tsurara and Umibouzu from above. Still, the same result happened.  
"I'll search for Tsurara myself." Rikuo said as he jumped from the balcony down to the ground. "M-master?" Kejouro shouted in shock.  
Rikuo walked along the beach, when he ended up in a shipping territory. "What is this?" he whispered to himself while he hid behind a huge rock. His crimson eyes shined as the moon's rays of white light hit him directly to his face.  
There were a lot of ships that carried smoke, boxes, trashes, barrels, alcohol, plastic, that was meant to be thrown to sea. "Why are they throwing those in the sea?" Rikuo asked himself. He took a look around, without anyone noticing him because he was using Fear as his shield. He may be walking around several men who seem to pass by and sit down, but there is no way he can be noticed, especially since it's night time. Rikuo, near the end of the ship line, saw the shadows of two people on the edge of the beach. He quickly hid himself, again, behind the ship. "Who could these people be? They can't possibly be planning on doing suicide." Rikuo thought.  
There can't possibly be anyone around the edge of the beach... It's a cliff out there, and if anyone goes there, there's only one meaning for that. It's **suicide**. While observing the shadows, Rikuo noticed that one shadow had a large, round head, thus resembling the shaven heads of Buddhist monks. "Who the heck is that man? Why does he have such a head?" Rikuo questioned, as though having an attempt to laugh at the person having that kind of ugly head. Looking at the other shadow, the one beside the ugly-head, Rikuo noticed that it had such long hair, and one wearing a kimono. "Could it possibly be-?" Rikuo walked toward the couple, but made himself invisible through the use of Fear. **IT REALLY IS HER! YUKI-ONNA! ** But... who is she with? The ugly-head guy and Tsurara were looking at the sea, somewhat enjoying the view, but looking for something. "Do you think you can do it, Tsurara?" the guy asked her holding her hand. "What the-! Who does he think he is? Holding Tsurara like that..!" Rikuo, behind Tsurara and the mysterious guy exclaimed as he glared at the guy. Then, looking at the face of the guy, Rikuo realized something. "This guy... he looks a lot like..." he thought. "Yes, Umibouzu." Tsurara nodded with a smile. "Huuhh? Now what are they gonna do?" Rikuo asked himself furiously.  
**So... that mysterious guy all this time was Umibouzu... But how can he be so attractive?  
**Tsurara, holding hands with Umibouzu, prepared to jump off the cliff. Rikuo was shocked that Tsurara would actually do something as stupid as this. "At the count of three..." Umibouzu stated. "Right." Tsurara, again, nodded with a smile. "Tsu-tsurara?" Rikuo shouted in shock. **"One..."** Umibouzu finished. **TSURARA AND UMIBOUZU REALLY JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF! **  
Rikuo, in shock and fear, appeared before Tsurara and Umibouzu. "M-master?" Tsurara shouted when she saw Rikuo also falling beside her. "Yo, Tsurara." Rikuo said with a frown embedded on his face. Rikuo grabbed Tsurara's body away from Umibouzu; and, with luck, he was able to jump back up with a short extension under the cliff before the sea. Rikuo and Tsurara landed safely back on top of the cliff. "Master! What are you doing here?" Tsurara said with a very angered tone. "I should be the one asking you that, Tsurara." Rikuo replied still with a frown. Yes... Rikuo and Tsurara may be on top again, but Umibouzu isn't. "Tsurara, explain to me what's happening to you." Rikuo ordered. "Master... I'm really sorry for doing this without your knowledge! Please punish this Yuki-onna in any way you want!" Tsurara bowed and cried big tears. "I'll punish you later, Tsurara." Rikuo said. "For now, tell me what exactly is happening,; why are you like this?" he continued. "Well, Master, I came here to help mister Umibouzu here who is living in a dirty sea. You see, these ships keep on throwing garbage on Umibouzu's home, so he asked help from the Nura clan. I happened to walk by the gate and I saw him. He asked help from me, so I agreed to do so." Tsurara ended her explanation with a deep bow. "Ohh... What do you plan on doing then, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked. "I... umm... well..." Tsurara kept on spacing out nervously. She really doesn't want to tell him everything that had happened. Suddenly, Umibouzu appeared out of the sea onto the cliff behind Tsurara. "Tsurara..." he said softly as he caressed her hair. "U-Umibouzu?" Tsurara squealed as she felt chills from her back. "Hey, Umibouzu... what exactly do you want from her?" Rikuo glared at Umibouzu. "I need her, so stay out of this." Umibouzu replied. "Master, please... I have to fight this one myself." Tsurara begged. "Just what are you going to do?" Rikuo asked curiously. Tsurara faced Rikuo with a smile, and with a "don't worry" expression. "Master, please stay back." Tsurara said as she prepared her cold breath in front of several ships. "H-hey, what are you-!" Rikuo was cut off when Umibouzu placed his arm in front of his face. "Leave this to Tsurara... She'll be the one to handle this." Umibouzu said confidently. "**Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshou!**" Tsurara casted and she blew her strong breath. All the ships were frozen, and then shattered within the seconds. Rikuo and Umibouzu's eyes and mouths were wide open after what Tsurara just did. They never would have thought that a pretty girl like her could cause this type of destruction. "Umibouzu! All done! Did you see that? Master!" Tsurara shouted happily. "Not bad Tsurara." Rikuo said with a smirk on his face. "Thanks, Tsurara." Umibouzu said.  
Now, Umibouzu can live a clean life thanks to the Yuki-onna of the famous Nura clan. Those were the only ships that carried garbage like that in the beach. After a long chat and thank yous, Rikuo and Tsurara went back to the beach house, where everyone was waiting for them for hours. It's a really long night, ya know?

**Now, time for Tsurara's punishment... What would be, I wonder...?  
Anyways, please review if there is something... ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER! I HOPE I GOT IT CORRECTLY THIS TIME!  
I DO NOT OWN NURARIHYON NO MAGO**

"M-master, what are we doing in here?" Tsurara asked nervously when Rikuo closed the door of the almost-red-lighted room. "Time for your punishment, am I right?" he replied with a smirk on his face. Rikuo sat on the mat and stared at Tsurara who was blushing really hard because of her curiosity towards her Master's intentions. "Master," Tsurara said with a bow, "What will my punishment be?" she finished. "Hmm..." Rikuo gestured his hand like of a thinker; "Tsurara..." he continued, with his voice that of a person having a desire for something... Something so bad... "Y-yes?" Tsurara questioned. She kept on blushing, her body was burning... She was so hot... She knew it wouldn't be god blushing around her Master for no reason, well, not that he knows that she knows what he and she are thinking. Are they having the same thoughts? Do they know what will happen to each other? Humph. Of course not, stupid. "W-what is Master planning? What does he want me to do? Will I make him mad if I get out and bring him tea? He's tired... I'm sure he is." Tsurara thought to herself. "Change to your human form, Tsurara." Rikuo said. "Eh?" Tsurara was surprised for the sudden order and change of mind for the punishment she's been thinking. Without uttering else that might make Rikuo mad, Tsurara transformed wearing her simple short blue skirt and a white long-sleeved shirt with her scarf surrounding her neck. "Master?" Tsurara was suspicious about what's going to happen. Rikuo continued to stare at her with a smirk. "It's impossible... This is so impossible... What is this, Master? Why did you make me transform?" Tsurara kept on shouting in her mind. It's just impossible, right? Rikuo is in love with that human girl... That weakling who does absolutely nothing useful and just cries and cries and cries so annoyingly. Why is he making Tsurara do this? Well, whatever it is, it's got no real meaning behind it… Right?

"Tsurara…" Rikuo started as he walked towards the scared Yuki-onna. "Take that scarf of yours off." he said. "Huh? W-why?" Tsurara asked. "Are you disobeying an order?" Rikuo questioned her and showed her a frown. She didn't have any choice, there's no way she can disobey her Master just because she isn't thinking of the right thing. She took it off… Showing her beautiful neck. "Turn around." Rikuo ordered. Tsurara faced the wall. She closed he eyes because she was so frightened of what her Master was going to do. She compressed her chest with her arms, hiding her fear and her throbbing heart from Rikuo. "What should I do? I'm too embarrassed…" Tsurara asked herself. "Tsurara, don't struggle." Rikuo said. "Master?" she looked at him. Her face was so red, she was really beautiful... Showing her beauty like that to her Master just makes her more embarrassed. Tsurara put her arms on her sides, trying to calm herself by breathing ordinarily. She wasn't able to breathe normally because of her tight chest. She sighed in relief, thinking her Master didn't have any bad intentions after all. Just after she sighed, Rikuo suddenly grabbed both of her arms and held it upwards, as though arresting her, and he pinned her to the wall. "M-master?" Tsurara shouted in shock. She was blushing again! Her body was hot again! Her chest was tight again! Rikuo's head was on the right side of Tsurara's neck. His body was leaning on hers; his head was on her neck... **JUST WHAT IS HAPPENING? **"Step one of the punishment... complete." Rikuo whispered to her ear. Tsurara felt the chills on her spine. She froze. "Master... Please tell me... The punishment you are about to do." Tsurara pleaded. "My punishment consists of three steps and three only." Rikuo replied. He began sniffing Tsurara's hair then moved back to her ear to whisper something. "Step two, complete." "Master... what are you doing?" Tsurara can't resist her Master's hardcore courting. Rikuo went to her neck, and then kissed it. Tsurara moaned. **What is he planning to do now?** Rikuo glanced at the back... He noticed... "Heh. Everyone else is just outside. Better finish the punishment now." He said. Tsurara was surprised to know everyone knew what they were doing. Rikuo slowly licked Tsurara's neck upwards, like a hungry cannibal, which led her to go all-crazy inside with the feeling she's getting from her Master. Tsurara moaned so loud that everyone heard it. "I can't believe I moaned! Wait a minute... I've been moaning already! Oh my gosh!" Tsurara kept on shouting inside. Rikuo let go of her the moment Tsurara relaxed and stopped being so stiff. She was panting... She never felt like this before. "Final step, complete. Now your punishment's over." Rikuo declared with a smirk. "W-..." Tsurara began saying something at last, with her face so red, "WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW, MASTER?" she shouted so loud. "What? That was your punishment." Rikuo replied. Tsurara grabbed her scarf and put it back around her neck then transformed back into a yokai.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN A PUNISHMENT!" she burst her mind out. "You're so...!" Tsurara was cut off when she saw Rikuo frown at her. "Ah-..." she couldn't think of anything to say. She looked at him right in the eyes, his crimson eyes. They were so cool, and honestly, they scare everyone away. "Do you have any complaints towards your punishment?" Rikuo asked her. "Uh-... well... "Tsurara kept on thinking. **Of course not. It was so good. I couldn't resist it. I felt as though I was gonna have a heart attack.** Of course not. Tsurara can never say those words in front of her Master. Well, not at this moment actually. Or maybe never ever. There's no changing the fact that Rikuo really did kiss her... He really did lick her. He was so... **Irresistible.** "No. I don't have any complaints at all, Master." Tsurara finally replied with a bow. Rikuo smirked. He walked towards the door, and opened it widely. Everyone peeping and eavesdropping fell on the floor. "You guys... You're total idiots." Rikuo said. "M-MASTER?" everyone was surprised. Rikuo left the room. Aotabo, Kubinashi and Kurotabo followed him. Tsurara and the rest were left behind.  
"My, my, Tsurara... what did Master do to you?" Kejouro asked the blushing Yuki-onna. "It was NOTHING!" Tsurara exclaimed. Seriously and obviously a lie.  
"Hmm... It's impossible for it to be nothing, Tsurara. We heard you moaning so loud!" Kejouro said exciting Tsurara. "KYAAAHAAA! I SAID IT'S NOTHING! IT'S A SECRET!" Tsurara shouted. Kejouro sighed. "I wish I would have that kind of secret relationship, too." she said. "I told you, it's nothing." Tsurara said. "And besides..." she continued, "Master loves that human girl. And that onmyouji girl interests him also... I can't possibly be something to him. I'm his loyal servant." She finished. "Tsurara, you just don't know what the Master thinks of you." Kejouro whispered. Is Tsurara clueless? Or maybe she's just pessimistic. She is the Third heir's parade, but that doesn't mean she can be something to him. She is an important person to her Master, but not as important as those humans and those onmyoujis. That's what Tsurara thought.  
Meanwhile, Rikuo was walking around the beach, with Aotabo and the rest who followed him at his back. "Say, Aotabo..." he asked. "What is it, Master?" Aotabo replied. "Do you think I'll make it through?" "Through what, Master?" "Hmm..." Rikuo kept on thinking. "It's nothing. I'll just snatch her heart away." He looked at them with a smirk.  
**W-what is Master thinking? **Everyone screamed in their minds.

What is he thinking? Oh well, that's it.

**OKAY, THAT'S THE END OF MY FIRST STORY!  
I'M SO SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! MY INTERNET CONNECTION HAS BEEN LOWLATELY, SO I CAN'T REALLY USE IT SO MUCH ANYMORE.  
PLEASE REVIEW IF EVER THERE IS SOMETHING!  
_**


End file.
